What If
by labellaleigh
Summary: A revelation is made and everything Edward thought he knew about his best friend Bella is forever changed. Rated M.


**This is not betad. All mistakes are my own. This little story came about while I was working at home. Next thing I knew, a chapter was written. Hope you enjoy. Updates will come when they come. **

**Chapter 1**

_**A Wish**_

Everything that Edward Cullen had ever known was a lie. Okay, maybe he's being a little over dramatic but after the phone call he received from Bella, his world tilted along its axis.

"I don't understand. What's come up all of a sudden that you can't make it?" He huffed into the phone. All he was met with was a hesitated silence on her end.

"It's complicated." She said quietly into the receiver. Edward could imagine her worrying her bottom lip. A habit she's had since they were kids. "I'll pay you back for the plane tickets, I'll see if I can get a refund on them or something."

"I don't give a fuck about the tickets, Bella. What I want to know is why now? I'm getting married tomorrow and I find out you're not showing up? Now?"

"Look, I have to go. I mailed off my present to Alice, it should be there before the ceremony. I'm so sorry Edward. I really am." Even though she sounded sincere, Edward was still puzzled with her change of plans. She was suppose to be flying in tonight while he pick her up at the airport. Before he left the room, a text from Bella lit up his screen: You're going to hate me. I won't be able to be there.

While hate wasn't the feeling Edward was experiencing right now, it was pretty damn close.

"Bella," he gripped my hair roughly, trying to direct his anger elsewhere. It wasn't working. "So this is it? You're just not going to show up? Some best friend you are, huh?"

Edward could hear shuffling in the background and an unmistaken sniffle. She was actually crying now. Shit.

"I love you Edward. Give Kate my best. You're good together... really." Her voice sounded distant, closed off.

"Love you too... I miss you, you know." His anger quickly dissipated and a feeling he couldn't quite detect started to form in his chest. It had been a year since Edward had last seen her, the day he told her he was marrying his longtime girlfriend, Kate. Since then, she's claimed to be too busy to show up for Christmas with his family and now on the day Edward needed her here, she wasn't.

"Take care." And that was it. She had ended the call.

Tossing his phone aside, Edward fell back onto the bed the hotel suite and let out a shuddering breath. He couldn't understand why Bella had bailed out at the last minute. She had been excited coming to Chicago and seeing everyone. She even got along with Kate. He was completely lost in my own head, he almost didn't hear the door opening. He didn't have to look up to see who it was.

"Oh my god Edward! What are you still doing here? You do know Bella's flight is scheduled to be here in thirty minutes right? Traffic is - Edward? What's wrong?" Alice walked beside the bed and sat down next to him. For the next ten minutes, Edward explained everything that had happened in the last hour. From the text he received from Bella and then phone call he made to her. And while pouring all his frustrasion to his sister, Alice stayed quiet and looked away. Edward had seen that look on her before, usually when she knew something but refused to say anything.

"You knew?" He accused.

Alice sighed and began to mutter something about "I can't believe her"

"No," She looked away for a minute. "She did mention about not going and I thought she was just saying it... I didn't know she was actually going to not come. I promise."

"Did she say why?" he sat up. If there was one thing he knew about Alice, she couldn't tell a lie to save her life. She was hiding something and he wanted to know why. "Alice." he warned her.

"Edward," she whined. "Please don't make me. She will hate me if you knew."

"Knew what? What do you know that she couldn't tell me?"

"No, now way. I'm not getting in the middle of this. This is something you'll have to talk to her about."

"That would be great if she would talk to me! She wouldn't even stay on the phone long enough to explain herself"

Alice shot off from the bed and growled in frustration.

"Goddammit! I could strangle her! Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you.." Alice huffed out and looked straight at me. "Bella's in love with you. Has been for god knows how long. She's so freaking stubborn and wouldn't tell you. But of course the day i actually convinced her to tell you, you ruined everything by showing up with Kate, announcing your engagement! Oh shit!" Alice slapped hand on her mouth, wide eyed.

Edward just sat there, slacked jawed and stunned by Alice's admission.

Bella was in love? With me?

"I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't mean to tell you like this. You weren't suppose to know."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It wasn't my place to tell you. I had been begging Bella to say something for years-"

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long did she have - these feelings for me?" Edward walked over to the mini bar and grabbed himself a drink. Something strong for the conversation he was about to have with Alice.

"A while..." Alice trailed off.

Looking back over at Alice, who is staring down at her fingernails, Edward narrowed his eyes. "How long is a while, Alice."

"Since you guys were like, fifteen, or something like that. Maybe even before then." She huffed out.

Edward clenched his eyes shut. "Goddammit! Why the fuck would she not say anything?"

"It could be because you had all of the women from Forks High School hanging off your every word that she never had the chance to! She's sat on the sidelines waiting for the perfect opportunity but would chicken out the moment the next skank walked up to you! It could also be because all the girls you've been with would threaten her if she spoke up!

"They did not," he scoffed. The few girlfriends he did have were understanding with his close friendship to Bella. "If she really wanted to tell me, if she really did love me, she would have."

"And how would you have handled it? huh? Would you have returned her feelings or reject her? " Alice asked angrily. Another thing Edward knew about his sister. When she was pissed, watch out.

"I," But he was completely lost for words now. How would he have been able to handle that? Sure, Bella was pretty, beautiful even, but he never... saw her that way. "I don't know." He finally said.

Alice's eyes softened when she realized that her brother was completely lost now. She knew this was a long time coming, but since it was already out, she may as well continue.

"She didn't want to lose the friendship you two already had. If she wasn't going to have you as a boyfriend, then being Edward Cullen's best friend was better than nothing. Look, just forget everything that happened. You're getting married big brother! You've been looking forward to this all year. You and Bella will get past this. If there is one thing I know, is you two always work it out." And with that, Alice walked out the room, leaving Edward alone with nothing but his own thoughts."

He sent a quick text to Jasper that he was going straight to bed and not meeting with him for drinks. He thought about calling Kate, but he knew she was out with her bridesmaids in town. And the one person he wanted to talk, he wasn't sure what to say. If she knew what he currently knew, Bella would never show her face around him again. And with that thought, an ache in his chest increased. He wasn't sure what to do with this new information, or, old... depending on who you ask.

Who else knew about Bella's feelings for him? He thought back to high school, every conversation that we had. How would he had known? She never said anything or showed any interest. Every time someone would make a remark about them being together, Bella would just laugh it off like it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.

Later, Edward changed into his night clothes and found a text from Kate.

_"Can't wait to see you Mr. Cullen. ;) *kisses* - Love, Soon to be Mrs. Cullen. "_

He sent her a quick response, wishing her goodnight before walking out the suite and outside on the balcony connected to his room.

The Chicago night life was alive and busy. You couldn't see any stars out, but one. It could have been an airplane but at that moment Edward stared at it like it was the only star out there. Taking another shot of the whiskey he had brought up moments ago, he sat back in the chairs and thought more about Bella. He should have been excited about marrying the love of his life tomorrow afternoon. But now, he wasn't sure how he felt. He wanted his best friend right there beside him. And then a thought, a single thought crept up.

_"What if..."_

Edward looked back up to the single star. To his surprise, it had shot across the sky. Closing his eyes shut, he made a wish.

His phoned once again buzzed to let him know he had another incoming message. This time, from Bella.

_I miss you too._ ****


End file.
